Playing Second Fiddle
by Alexielxxxx
Summary: Before Harry and Hermione were even aware of Ron's feelings of inferiority, there was an attempt by Ron's part to get them to notice.


**Edit: **Story is revised and turned into a one-shot. It's also heavily laden with sarcasm. So, don't take it too seriously.**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **Story takes place while they are still in Hogwarts. I can't discern exactly what year, but perhaps their fifth year where things are not so hectic.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley was not the most happiest person. There were plenty of things he should be grateful for. For one thing, he survived a deadly chess game during his first year. Hell, he survived being eaten by a giant spider during his second year, which to this day traumatizes him and culminates into nightmares that end with him screaming at the top of his lungs and pissing in his bed.<p>

Dean and Seamus never let him forget that.

Then there was his loving family. Sure, his mother might forget that he existed from time to time, but they loved him. Who else would send tacky sweaters knitted out of love and care during the Christmas time and gender-confusing suits during the Yule ball? Such generous actions must be done out of love.

And of course he had friends. Two great friends that respected his existence.

And then there was those that seemed to ignore it.

"Hello," greeted a short boy with messy blond hair and eager brown eyes. His grin was so large, that Ron figured it would fall from his face. "You're Mr. Potter's friend, aren't you?" he asked, while clasping a notebook to his chest.

Ron breathed an inward sign. He knew where this was leading to.

"I was wondering…" the boy began nervously, eyes glancing downward and his legs shifting from side to side, "that maybe…"

"I would be so kind enough to ask Mr. Potter for his autograph, because, after all, I'm his best friend, right?" Ron finished his sentence with a scowl.

The boy twirled his thumb and nodded nervously.

Ron couldn't help but be infuriated. Even though this happened on a daily basis, he still felt like knocking the life out of everyone who came to ask for Harry—no, _Mr._ Potter's autograph. Why couldn't they simply ask him themselves? In fact, Ron assumed that it would have been better for these desperate Mr. Potter worshipers to ask Mr. Potter himself for his autograph than ask his friend because the answer always remained the same.

"No." It was short and curt and right to the point. At this moment, many of them would bargain something, which usually Ron accepted grudgingly, but today Ron was in no mood to trade, so before the boy could protest, Ron swiftly walked right past the boy, ignoring the boy's pleas.

Ron could feel his face go red. At first, it didn't matter to him that people always asked him for Harry's autograph or to reserve a seat beside Harry during class, or_-and this was perhaps the strangest request-_steal Harry's shirt so that they could smell his essence (which he reluctantly went along with the request. Harry to this today never could find his favourite gray shirt).

But not today!

Not today. Ron was putting his foot down. He would not tolerate this anymore. But simply telling people "no" never did the trick. They always came back. Ron just needed a break. He needed to feel like was needed. And of course, the best way to know if people actually cared was to run away.

Because running away would surely cause people to recognize his absence and realize how miserable their lives are without him.

The plan was perfect. Ron would pack his things and run away for a couple of days. Then he would come back and people would come to him with worried looks and ask where he had been and that they were very upset with his leave. And then, of course, there was Harry and Hermione.

**Warning:** dramatization may be involved.

_"Ron," Harry and Hermione called in unison. Both their eyes brimming with tears. Harry, leaned over to tightly grab him into a hug. "Never leave us again," he whispered in his ear._

_Hermione followed suit. She sobbed senselessly into his chest and when all the tears were finished, she pulled him down for a kiss. "I missed you so much."_

Ron hurried to his room. Luckily for him, the room was empty.

"Harry's probably gone to Qudditch practice," he thought aloud. He searched for his bag and quickly began placing clothes and some snacks into the bag. He wasn't going to smell or starve during his leave.

This was it.

Ronald Billius Weasley was leaving, and he wasn't going to come back for a very long time.

...

or at least until Thursday because he did have that potion's test.

* * *

><p>Ron walked through the thick sheet of snow and out of Hogwart's castle. He pulled his coat closer to shield himself from the chilly wind. All he carried was the bag over his shoulders containing the essentials and the wand in his pocket. He didn't quite pick his destination, but it had to anywhere but Hogwarts. Still, he didn't want to venture too far, and he did have to find some way to obtain his assignments.<p>

No need to jeopardize his grades any further, lest he wanted to endure his mother's wrath.

As he walked further down, he could see, not faraway, a tiny little cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. _Hagrid's cabin, that's the perfect place, _he thought to himself. He reached the entrance and loudly knocked on the door. "Hagrid!" he called. "It's me, Ron!"

Slowly, the door creaked open, and Ron was greeted by the sight of the giant. "Ron!" Hagrid greeted with a grin on his face, or, at least it looked like a grin. You couldn't really tell behind the bushy beard. "What a nice surprise," Hagrid exclaimed. Noticing Ron was by himself, he asked, "No Harry and Hermione, eh?"

"Oh, I came alone."

"I see that. Well, come on in!" Hagrid stepped aside to let Ron in. Fang came running towards Ron, eager to see him. "What brings you here?" he asked while he placed the pot on the stove.

"You can't tell anyone," said Ron, sternly. He seated himself on the sofa. It was warm and cozy in Hagrid's cabin.

"Oh?" Hagrid furrowed his brows. "In trouble, are we?"

"No, you can't tell anyone that I'm here," said Ron plainly.

"And why is that?" asked Hagrid, as he poured Ron some tea.

Ron took a sign. How was he to tell Hagrid? He didn't want to reveal his insecurities. "Could we skip the questions for now?"

"That bad, huh?" He handed Ron a cup. "Well, Ron, you know you can tell me anything," said Hagrid with a sincere look on his face. He took a seat in front of Ron and blew the top of his cup to cool his tea.

"I just need some place to stay for a couple of days and away from Harry or Hermione or anyone else I know."

"And why is that?"

"Toseeiftheymissme," Ron blurted.

"Hm? What was that?"

"TO SEE IF THEY MISS ME," he shouted, diverting his eyes to the floor.

"Why wouldn't they miss ya?" Hagrid inquired.

"It's just-no one seems to acknowledge me. Who can blame them? I am with the infamous Harry Potter, and Hermione is the smartest person in Hogwarts." Ron concentrated his attention intently on the floor. It was just too embarrassing to meet Hagrid's eyes. "I-I'm just me. Useless."

"That's a load of rubbish!"Hagrid shouted. "They'd be lost without you. You do so much for them."

"Like what?" piqued Ron.

Hagrid was a bit taken aback. Normally, people just accepted a compliment without question. No one really backed their compliments these days.

"Well," Hagrid searched for the rights words, "...you provide them with moral support."

However last minute Hagrid's response was, Ron was delighted. Sure, he didn't have the ability to face dangers like Harry or brains like Hermione, but he did provide _moral support._ And that had to count for something, right?

"You stuck with Harry and Hermione all the way, like any friend should."

"That's right," Ron agreed. He settled further into the couch and placed his tea aside. "I do provide support, don't I?"

"Of course."

"And you don't mind if I stay here for a couple of days?" asked Ron.

Hagrid gave a skeptical look.

"Not that I doubt they don't miss me, but just to be sure, you know?" Ron added hastily.

Hagrid collected the tea cups and moved to the kitchen. "You can stay stay here however long you need," Hagrid called.

Ron smiled to himself. "Oh, and do you think you could get my assignments? Don't want to get too behind."

He could hear a gruff come from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Staying in Hagrid's cabin had proven to be a delightful experience and detrimental to Ron's grades since Hagrid never did remember to retrieve Ron's assignments. Soon, Ron's run away plan that was to last a couple of days turned into weeks. Hagrid had lifted Ron's spirit, and Ron found himself enjoying the time.<p>

As Ron reached back to Hogwart's for breakfast, he found Harry and Hermione in their usual spots.

Harry had spotted him and gave a little wave. "Hello, Ron," greeted Harry.

Hermione had pulled away from her books to give Ron a smile. "Ron, I was just asking Harry what he thought about the potion's-"

"You guys didn't even notice I was gone?" Ron cut her off.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" asked Harry.

"I was gone for two weeks. Two. Fucking. Weeks. Didn't anyone notice my absence?"

Hermione gave Harry a confused look. "Of course, Ron, we know you were gone to your parents for Christmas. You left earlier than usual, though."

Ron mentally slapped himself. Of all the time to run away, he had to pick Christmas break.

"Not to mention that it was pretty rude of you to not say goodbye and the fact that you missed-" Ron had zoned Hermione out this point. He was too upset to care.

* * *

><p>However upset Ron had been earlier, he realized he couldn't stay angry at them forever. It wasn't their fault that they didn't notice him. It was Christmas break, after all. Even his parents didn't realize him gone. They had figured he had stayed at Hogwarts.<p>

Ron settled himself beside Harry and Hermione in their usual seats.

Hermione threw him a concerned look. "You're not still angry at us, are you?"

"No," he said as he started to open his potion's book.

"Because, Ron," Harry began, "we appreciate you so much."

"We'd be lost without you," Hermione added.

"Hm, that's what Hagrid said," Ron mumbled to himself as he retrieved his quill.

"What?"

Before Ron could answer, Snape had entered into the classroom, and the class fell silent. As he approached the front, he noticed the ginger haired boy.

"Mr. Weasley, how nice of you to join," Snape commented. "I noticed you took your Christmas break early this time, but unfortunately, you seem to have forgotten the potion's test that I decided to administer before the break. I'm afraid I have no choice but to award you with a zero."

Fuck.

...well, at least _someone_ noticed his absence.


End file.
